The story of Anuba
by Immortalis Ramala
Summary: Anuba, a girl more animal than human. Can she be tamed by the blue eyed Bobby?Chapter Five
1. Introduction

**Fire and the Beast – Animal – Chapter One –The beginning **

**Make Note:** Sadly, I am not an owner of any of these characters, for the acceptation of Zinta Morvollo (Sizzler) and Anuba. Who I have created for the soul reason of this eh…Fan fiction. I might break it into two areas, one covering the beastly beauty Anuba, and the female flame, Zinta. Actually. I am. This one is the story of Anuba. Who gets snagged by the X-men. She is a very interesting, strange character who is more animal than human.

**Other: **This is the first fan-fic I have started to write in a long, long time, so please. Read and rate, give me some ideas! This is sort of an idea I had; it cuts out the second movie, as in, after the first, but not really leading to the second… So yes, it's going to be different, with a few new faces!

In time, everything changes. The seasons, the day, the hour, your age, appearance, life to death. And, of course, evolution brings new change into something such as DNA. Sometimes this can come to good… Sometimes the changes are bad. Really everyone has a different opinion on a subject such as mutation. When evolution takes a nice big jump from the ordinary to make something extraordinary. It's sad how people cannot accept each other for who they really are. Humans are a judgmental species. So complex. Now, this little tale is about a monster in human standards… But in reality she is an animal at heart.

Anuba. That is her name. Simple. A name she came up with out of the Egyptian god, Anubis. Oh, such a strange girl with a strange life. So old, yet so young. Now, she is not one of those mutants that has something amazing, like fire manipulation. But she has a very strong healing power. It heals herself, and with training, she could bring others back from the dead. Her blood can cure any sickness. No, not mutation. For mutation is a gift. Not a sickness. Her blood has a cure that can mend bones, give life, and destroy aids. Of course no one knew that until her blood was examined at the X-man headquarters. But that… That is for later.

Anuba was not always Anuba. It's simply the only thing she remembers. It is the only thing that the families she had the past hundred years called her by. Though in truth, she has aged only sixteen years.

She was born Rachel Taylor. A beautiful baby born into a struggling family. The mother ill with aids, dieing slowly, the father becoming an alcoholic, depressed and not making enough money to support his drinking and his family. The child was beautiful, grew up beautiful, a frail looking angel handed to them. But later on they found agony in the fact that Rachel was not speaking at three. Then four. Five. Doctors said she was a mentally challenged girl. A retard as some might jest. Their family had taken her to their forest home, when the wilderness had been vast and endless.

They had not become supportive. Her mother slipped into a coma. Her vitals so low no one knew she was still living. Thus she was to be buried alive. She learned to speak, but not completely. It seemed she would never truly grasp human speech. She matured normally, but time seemed to freeze at sixteen. Her mother was alive, in a come… But Rachel had known her mother was alive. She was six, and had clung to her mother's body, crying 'live' over and over again. Her father pushed her aside and her mother found death in her sleep three feet under. No, not a six foot grave. It was winter and the ground froze solid and it had taken ages to even get the three foot hole dug. No coffin. Stuffed in frozen ground, and covered up.

That was when the second part of her life came. A very important part, were wolves came, smelling the flesh, the child had come out, scared but determined to save her mothers remains from wolves. Such raw feelings brought out a form of a more… A massive wolf. Though she was not one of those creatures. She was large, but still like a pup, nearly the same size as the wolves. Full grown adult wolves. And she looked like an enlarged pup. They had snarled. But what was strange was how the girl had understood them. So clearly. So much easier than the humans strange language. She had talked, pleaded for her mother's body, vowed to die than let the wolves eat her. They respected her. Her devotion. Her size. They offered her a place in the pack. But she was young, and said her dad wouldn't allow it. But still, they came to her nearly every day, she would run out the house, play in the woods with wolves.

The fact she had a human form was a bump in the road for the wolves. But the grew to trust her, she started to teach herself how to change; she learned to control her power of wolf shifting. She can also change into a jackal… She learned that. But really, she is more wolf.

She grew and at ten, her father drank himself to death. She had run to the wolves, and that day, she gained a new family.

Over the years she had gone around, traveling with the back, becoming wilder, a rawer feeling person. More animal like. Less human. Though she held what little human knowledge she had, though forgetting her human family over time. And over time she grew to fear her own kind. Having lived threw being shot, caught in bear traps, and poisoned. Eventually anything touched by man was not to be trusted. She assumed it all poisoned and bad.

So when a group of humans caught her lately, in the past few months, and studied her, for being a female, and the largest wolf recorded in the area, if not the world. She was caged, pacing. A pure lust for freedom. She wanted out.

And she got what she wanted.

She had been a caged animal, keep in mind. If you were a wild animal suddenly caged, why what would you do to get free…

Anything?

She had attacked the man who fed them, run out, and having killed, and injured many who got in her way. Not because she found a sadistic pleasure in it, but because she was frightened and confused. And freedom was her fuel. She wouldn't let herself back into that cage for humans to gawk at her. No way in hell.

So one cage for another. Trapped in the middle of a city.

Central park.

How hard it was for one to hide in such a place over run by humans.


	2. Great Hunger

**Fire and the Beast – Animal – Chapter Two **

**Make Note:** Sadly, I am not an owner of any of these characters, for the acceptation of Zinta Morvollo (Sizzler) and Anuba. Who I have created for the soul reason of this eh…Fan fiction. I might break it into two areas, one covering the beastly beauty Anuba, and the female flame, Zinta. Actually. I am. This one is the story of Anuba. Who gets snagged by the X-men. She is a very interesting, strange character who is more animal than human.

**Other: **This is the first fan-fic I have started to write in a long, long time, so please. Read and rate, give me some ideas! This is sort of an idea I had; it cuts out the second movie, as in, after the first, but not really leading to the second… So yes, it's going to be different, with a few new faces!

Hunger was still haunting her now. She had one of the most amazing healing systems, but it did not put food in her belly. She did not yet know how to use her healing power really. Her blood healed others naturally, protected her from diseases… But she didn't know how to 'heal' her hunger. Here she was in a park with garbage she very much could have eaten. Yet for the fear of an agonizing poisoning, she thought absolutely everyone in the world who was not a wolf, was after her basically. She was hungry though. God it was eating at her, hunger gripping her ruthlessly

The female was in her wolf form as she slinked around in the black shadows of towering trees, her shocking green eyes searching the landscape. Her once glossy, wonderful thick black pelt was a dull mud color, matted and slickly looking. You could just about count ever bone in her body, not just her ribs. She looked like a network of bones with furred skin draped over the pitiful form.

She was thin, sickly looking. Dry nose…

Everything seemed to be wrong now.

Her stomach was tight, empty, aching. It longed for food that she refused to eat.

Now, in her human form she had no clothing. As well, she never needed it as a wolf. She had messy dull black hair. When she was healthy it was a shimmering, glossy black.

As a human she looked like one of those starving children in Africa. Her bones covered by useless flesh. She was starving, finally seeming to be coming to the end of her long life.

Sad thought really, that she would die with the food all around her. She refused to attack humans…

But the hunger was taking its toll. She didn't know how much longer before something would just snap in her mind and drive her to get one of those humans. Flesh… Blood. Oh, how thirsty she was. She was completely parched!

The female had the same startling green her wolf form had. Her hair had a slight wave as a human, but was thick and poker straight as a wolf.

That's when she saw it

A homeless man in a shadow, with a nice blanket. She was cold, even as a wolf. Her weakness made her that way. But she knew she was starving to death.

She stepped in closer, eyes sparking savagely. Inhumanly.

She was quite as she could be as she stalked the man weakly. If he put a protest up, she would most likely loose a meal, and end up captured again, or having to run. She hated running. She shuffled her feet. Looking content and driven as she looked at the man, leaping upon him.

Her jaws slammed againced his neck, she shook her head madly as the man woke and kneed her, and she remained on. He kneed her again, she was off. But he had nothing left in his neck, it was shredded. Bleeding and enabled to scream, she waited until his moving became slower, coming to an end.

She limped back to him, he had broken her brittle front for bone, but it was already mending. She dove in, teeth ripping flesh, still alive the man tried grabbing her, but his end came then. She feasted feverishly. Her muzzle covering with a thick red blood. She lapped it up, feeling relief as it slid down her parched thought.

Heavenly…

Oh, she knew she had just taken a bite of the forbidden fruit…

But if Adam and Eve had been starving to death, temptation of the apple would have indeed taken over them.

So here she was. Her muzzle digging deeper…

Never had she eaten so desperately, so loud, slurping.

The mutt sneezed and continued to eat. Body instantly reacting, and her body gaining weight, strength. It would be an amazing to see.

A mutt to a majestic beast.

Oh, why had she waited so long?

Her pelt got its old shimmer, she looked muscled and superb! She was becoming her old self.

But still she lacked humanity in her eyes.

She was an animal, and obviously, that wasn't changing. But eating the flesh of her own revived memories of the language, everything she learned. But never her parents. She tore the flesh greedily. Oh, sins shouldn't taste so good!

She heard something and looked up instantly, ears flicking around. The man had little flesh. She had eaten quickly and greedily.

She snarled into the dark as someone walked. Then heard another behind her.

She snarled another warning.

The hair on her back rising. Then a third ran at her, the sound of metal breaking flesh came before he got to her.

She yelped as metal ripped deeply into her flesh.

Now instantly anger took hold. She grabbed him. Strength restored it was hell to get in her way. Again claws ripped into her side. Her body mended. She ripped flesh off his arm, ripping at his neck. Pain from having hit metal.

This didn't stop her; she fought hard, her getting strength as she tried to eat him, as her stomach still had a bottomless feeling. She a chill after the man backed off. Ice. She had leapt at the claw man and been missed. She was on him again, this time both sets of metal claws tore into her side. She looked into the eyes of the stranger. Pain. Agony. It was there. She snapped at him, and shock filled his face as the body of the wolf melted into that of a naked girl, a young girl.

Such a lack of humanity in her eyes.

He dropped the girl, she was unconscious

"She cant be more than eighteen!"


	3. Its a strange place

**Fire and the Beast – Animal – Chapter Three **

**Make Note:** I do not own any of the canon characters of X-men. I own Anuba in this story, so far, that is all. She pawns: D

**Other: **I think this might turn into a almost… romance story, paring Anuba and Bobby

Having missing been a Popsicle and having HAD been stabbed repeaditivly by a metal man, Anuba had fallen into an unconscious slumber. Out of reality on temporary leave. She was healing herself though. They could see that her body was healing. She would indeed remember the metal beast, who just happened to be Wolverine.

Not such a pleasant memory to have, metal claws stabbing you… Painful AND unpleasant

The memory of the ordeal hit her like a ton of bricks. She sat up in a start, leaping from the bed and looked wildly around the room for the culprits.

A red haired woman jumped, having been a little more than startled at the movement. Not that she shouldn't expect such things since Wolverine.

The wild eyed girl noticed the human clothing and in a panic tore the clothing from her back, bearing all naked. It was how she lived for so long, why should she change?

"It's okay. I am just trying to help you"

Anuba was still in her human form, yet she snarled and growled convincingly as a wolf would have.

An animal

An uncivilized beastly animal.

Jean shivered at the sheer animalistic glare that she looked into. This girl was uncivilized, and it was screaming clear in her eyes.

"Just calm down"

Jean never let her eyes of the other female. Luckily she was full and no longer starving or Jean just might have been a source of starvation satisfaction.

A nude Anuba snarled as she looked around for a way out, whilst also looking at Jean. Keeping her also in her own sights.

As to avoid an incident, Jean made the doors open, letting her out. Perhaps with more space the girl would calm down.

The female disappeared out the door, running. Running smack into Logan.

Instant recognition she used her human teeth to rip a piece off his chest and nails to rip his lower torso.

Jean had run out to see the man healing. She sighed relief.

That was the second time he saw that girl naked.

"Got to be the first nudist mutant I met"

Jean glared at him.

"That poor girl is more animal than human. I could see it in her eyes"

"She sure has one hell of a bite" Logan said.

Both looked shocked as they heard the elevator open. More shock when they heard that elevator move up. She found out how to use it. And well. Shit.

This was not a good thing.

Logan spoke again, "Great… Is this the first streaker the schools had?" he asked.

Jean rolled her eyes.

"Oh, boy", Jean sees that it's stopped and most likely lost the girl into the student area, "I hope she doesn't hurt anyone. Not everyone can heal like you Logan"

Logan nodded, "She can heal. Feisty beast"

Jean finally smiled "She's a little young for you."

Logan looks at Jean and rolls his eyes. "Ha ha, you're a ball"

"I try to sometimes" Jean laughed.

The elevator opened, and both entered.

They exit on the floor the Elevator let the beast out on, and all they have to do is fallow the cheers.

They turn and see Anuba.

She was frightened.

She could care less that she was naked, but that wasn't what bothered her

She was snarling. And seeing Logan made it worse.

In a second she was the massive wolf, attacking instinctively.

Not a student. But again, that goddamn metal man! Stupid metal claws.

People gasped, screamed. Fled. Watched, what ever.

Logan groaned as the wolf ran at him.

"Not Again"

Anuba leapt.

His claws stabbed into her side. Some gasped… More screams.

The large wolf tore the mans chest, face, and neck. She might have been large for a wolf, or any dog like beast, but she moved like lightening.

Logan continued to create holes in her sides, but she continued to heal.

That's when a flash of hot laser nearly took her leg clean off. Yelping in extreme agony, the wolf fell to the floor, fumbling around, as everyone gaped as the leg mended itself back on, she took no time to leap at Scott, when Logan's claws grabbed into her hips and fling her againced a wall.

Terror, pure true terror.

That was what was in those wild green eyes of hers.

Bobby ran over, seeing the wolf as she looked up at him in terror. Logan went to attack

"STOP!" It was Bobby, "Let me try… Please"

Logan was not sure. Nor was Jean or Scott. It could get him killed.

But he didn't wait.

He talked to her in a low voice. Unlike the others he treated her like an actual animal.

Bobby of course was ready if she was to attack.

Anuba snarled.

But Bobby did not stop, slowed down, but continued forwards.

He crouched below her level and continued to whisper softly under his voice, and Anubas ears flickered forwards and back uneasily, but calming down.

Logan gaped at the sight "While I'll be damned", he said shaking his head.

Bobby was now quite near her. He held out his hand for her, still speaking calmly. He met her eyes.

The snarling stopped. He let her sniff his hand, though she still felt weary of him. He continued to reassure her with a soft voice.

Anuba dropped her jaw in his hand, his other hand slowly reached her face. He petted her gently like one would do with a dog. Still looking into her strange green eyes.

"shhh… Its all right"

Everyone looked in shock and aw as the boy stroked the girls soft wolf fur. Eventually she lay down, and curled up. Bobby slowly sitting on the floor.

Anuba fell asleep, head resting in his lap.

Not a sound came from anyone as they were scent to their rooms unharmed.

Logan walked forwards and Anuba twitched. He took a hint, stopped and shook his head, "You have a way with the ladies" He chuckled, and left.

Jean looked uneasy.

"Well, she is calm now… Do you mind watching her for now and bringing her down to me later?"

Bobby never even looked up to Jean.

"Sure"

He continued to stroke the soft black fur, so soft and enjoyable to pat.

Jean hesitated.

"Okay" she finally said "Thank-you"

With that, Jean left. She didn't want to. But the wolf now had trust in a new… Almost pack member.

Everyone was gone now.

Bobby stroked her head gently. Looking down at her like a protector, or a mother her child.

Anuba turned into her human form. Of course this was naked. He removed his jacket and shirt, covering her up, before he continued to pet the sleeping angel.

Anuba slept and she felt safe. For the first time in a long time.

Oh, it must have been his eyes…


	4. Bobby

**Fire and the Beast – Animal – Chapter Four **

**Make Note:** I do not own any of the canon characters of X-men. I own Anuba in this story, so far, that is all. She pawns: D

**Other: **Wee… I have like, five chapters written out on loose-leaf! I'm having so much fun. This might end up being a very long fan-fic! And also, thanks for the comments. And I know the Logan thing might seem out of character but really, I have tried to get him reaction on instinct. At the end of… Two I think I had how shocked he was it was a young girl. But eh. He reacts on instinct to how Anuba reacts to him. Please continue reading and rating!

Anuba had slept so soundly she hadn't even stirred let alone wakened as she was moved back to the room she had started off in. But Bobby remained with her. He didn't want her to go into another panic when she awakened.

Bobby was thinking about Rouge, who he had dated for a short period of time. Too short… He had really liked her, and she had liked him too… Yet it failed to work out in the end. To bad.

He looked down fondly at the sleeping female. She was re-clothed, had his shirt on, he had his jacket on.

Finally, she was clothed though. That's all that really mattered. Bobby had been attracted to the strange female. Those wild green eyes, soft light skin, her soft heavenly black waved hair. She had soft, satin hands. She had a slim, fit, curvy body. Those amazing sensual legs… oh boy

She was a beauty, only about five foot seven. Boy was she beautiful. And it didn't stop at her body. The animalistic element to her was exotic.

She sure was something.

God, was he falling for her? She who is like an animal.

He had taken a blanket and pulled it over her body, she was warm and comfortable.

He was still stroking her hair affectionately.

Many might find the whole thing strange and uncomfortable, but for some reason, Bobby really didn't. It felt right, comfortable and normal. He understood her; she was an animal at heart.

Anuba felt the gentle stroking that she had as when she had fallen asleep. She was once again on the hospital like bed. Waking she lifted her head.

Bobby had not wasted a second to start reassuring her again with a gentle voice. Hopefully it would be enough to keep her calm and under control.

She jumped down off the bed, for the second time that day. She shifted her feet uneasily, looking into the amazing blue eyes of Bobby's. Relaxing as she listened to his soft voice.

"It's okay. It's safe here"

She was able to get the message from his words. Nodding slowly as showing her understanding.

"We want to help you", Bobby spoke slowly, "Do you understand?"

Again, she nodded. She had a slight grasp on human communication.

Bobby was surprised.

"Can you speak?" he asked her slowly.

Anuba had not spoken in many, many years.

I don't mean three, eight or even ten. I mean something like seventy.

She might have been around for 100 years or so, but her body really hadn't aged much… Maybe a year or two… But that was all so far. She looked like her age could range from say… Fifteen to eighteen. It was hard to guess her age. She had mature in some areas, and remained un-matured in others.

It was a complicated subject.

"Yes"

She spoke with an old English accent. Her voice was shocking, it was youthful but had a maturity, such age to it at the same time.

Of course that just made the age guessing game that much harder.

Bobby spoke slowly again

"What is your name?"

She met his eyes again, smiling slightly.

"Anuba"

It was such a strange name. But it was the only one she remembered. It was Exotic, like her.

"Are you from around here?"

Anuba had taken a moment to understand his words.

She shook her head no.

Bobby nodded, talking slower again.

"Were are you from?"

Anuba picked out the key words.

"Trees", she started "Wild trees"

Bobby nodded again.

"With your family?"

Anuba brightened at the word family.

"Yes, Yes!"

Bobby smiled at her enthusiasm. It brightened his day to see her simple joy.

"were is your family name?"

She shrugged… Thinking hard. Then smiled slightly again with a dreamy look on her face.

"Moon howling… Or hunting"

She nodded slowly. She didn't know if it was light or dark outside anymore.

Bobby was now becoming confused.

"Wolves? Is your family Wolves?"

She took a moment before answering.

"Yes"

"How old are you?"

Anuba looked dumbfound.

"Age?" he asked gently.

She again fell into thought.

"Old"

Bobby laughed.

"You look so young"

He said stepping closer to her slowly.

"Sixteen?"

She shook her head no.

"Seventeen?"

Again, she shook her head no.

"Eighteen?"

Another no.

"Older?"

Finally, she nodded yes.

"Born in what year?"

he asked, trying to keep simple vocabulary.

Another pause from Anuba.

"1900… some…"

She was confused. Bobby smiled and lifted his hand to her head, as one with a dog, stroked her hair.

"Okay, I'll stop with the questions"

She smiled pleased at the patting.

Jean walked in slowly, keeping her distance.

Anuba shuffled uneasily.

"Its okay, Anuba" Bobby said in his gentle reassuring voice, "This is Jean Gray. She is here to help"

Jean smiled, waving.

"You got a pretty name, Anuba"

Jean smiled on, and Anuba looked confused. Not knowing what to say she looked at Bobby again.

"Yes?"

Anuba said unsurely causing Bobby to smile at her.

"She doesn't speak much more than that. Got that her family is wolves"

Jean nodded.

Anuba perked up at the words family and wolves.

Anuba finally noticed the clothing and goes to remove them again.

Bobby noticed instantly.

"Anuba?"

She looked at him.

"Clothing is good. Keep it on"

He hoped she would understand. She didn't really.

He took the coat between his fingers. Looking at her.

"Cloths good. Keep on"

She nodded smiling.

Professor X came in….


	5. That Darn Bra

**Fire and the Beast – Animal – Chapter Five **

**Make Note:** I do not own any of the canon characters of X-men. I own Anuba in this story, so far, that is all. She pawns: D

**Other: **Yay for chapter five! And yay for bras and guys… XX lmao.

And PLEASE R&R… the more you do it, the more I will try to get more chapters up and keep it going. Please, please, please! Love you!

Professor X or Charles Xavier if you prefer, had come and talked. His speaking had been more of a direction to Bobby.

In other words, he was basically in 'charge' of Anuba.

Her guardian angel. She was a powerful mutant, but her animalistic upbringing was posing as a wall, and a possible threat.

The 'cure' to this problem of theirs?

Simple really…

Bobby.

He had earned her trust.

The fact that she didn't recognize him from the night she was captured, and not remembering the part were he had nearly turned her into a Popsicle really helped.

But somehow he took the bull by the horns and had calmed her down, he had earned her trust.

Charles had explained to Bobby, how she was brilliant.

A learner, once he tackled the rollercoaster called her mind.

And basically Bobby got the job of 'teacher' too. He was going to be busy with Anuba, and spending lots of time with her also.

Again, basically he was her protector, her provider, her teacher… And her only friend so far.

Charles had even gotten some people to arrange a room were Bobby and Anuba to basically also live together.

Charles had seen it would be best if she had who she was comfortable with around all the time.

Bobby was her 'pack' now.

She needed someone, and a place to become familiar to her.

The room would be her new home, and Bobby her new family.

And hopefully others would become like family for her. And that she could grow to trust and love the others like she had her pack of wolves.

Bobby had taken the rest of the day to show her around. He managed to get her a little more comfortable around the other students.

Well, so long as she was clinging onto him like he was her life support.

It was kind of cute actually.

After the grand tour they had gone to the room and gone to bed.

_THE NEXT DAY…_

Bobby woke up to someone curled up next to him, head on his chest in bed.

He sat up with a start. Looking to his side as a head slid to his lap.

Anuba had ventured over some time during the night and fallen asleep in her white nightgown she had been given by Jean.

It rode up her leg, exposing much of her shapely length of legs.

He himself, was only in his boxer shorts. He stroked her cheek gently as he looked down on her.

She opened her wild bright green eyes and looked at him, turning her head and licking his wrist once.

Well, okay.

She had a little too much time with the wolves. So what.

Bobby laughed at her.

Oh boy, this was going to be an interesting day. He wouldn't complain. God she was beautiful.

Anuba looked up at Bobby. She had a white toothed grin. Wonderful straight teeth.

He smiled back at her, his heart just melting for her.

He got up and pulled on a pair of jean and a blue polo shirt.

He found a blue dress set out for her, how nice.

They would match…

But he didn't know if she could put the cloths on herself.

Hopefully Jean would come…

And that's when Jean walked in.

Anuba glared, growling at her uneasily.

She was threatened now.

Almost already territorial, if not already that.

Jean stopped, holding up a bra and panties.

Looking to Bobby sheepishly.

"Ah… Bobby… I hate to ask… Really, really hate to ask..."

Jean paused holding up the undergarments.

"But… Ah… Good god… Change her… Get her dressed"

She set the items down and left Bobby red faced.

Now, that's the last thing one would think Jean would do. But she did it.

Bobby had a strange job today…

Oh boy. Never did he expect that to be a command to him… HIM. He was a guy…

He turned and stepped to Anuba, who was on her feet, looking to the door protectively.

"Okay… Uh…"

He paused, red as could be.

He took the under area cover things, tapped her leg and guided each foot into the holes. He was even redder now.

She watched him with trust. He slid them up, closing his eyes as he pulled them to her hips.

"Okay… Now…" he picked up the bra. Holding it up confused. He knew what it was of course…

He had seen her naked as a jay bird, yet here he was squirming.

She could curl up in his lap nude. But the changing her thing was pushing his comfort zone, A LOT.

Not so natural.

Bobby walked behind her in a respectful way, and helped take off the nightgown. Her bare back to him, and miles of legs… She wasn't the tallest thing around, but those legs looked like they gone on for miles and miles.

He looked to what was in his hands.

Now…

What the hell did he do with THIS…?

How the hell does one put on a goddamn bra?

He slid it on… Upside down… Taking it off and trying again.

This time he managed to do it right?

He walked and picked the blue dress back up, and easily got it on her.

She smiled at him happily.

"Don't tell anyone I did that" he said.

Anuba just stared with an impish grin. Innocence in her green eyes.

"Well, Anuba. Ready for a new day?"

The girl nodded

"Yes" she finally said, taking a place on his arm before he opened the doors and lead her to his first class.


	6. What today Brings

**Fire and the Beast – Animal – Chapter Six **

**Make Note:** I do not own any of the canon characters of X-men. I own Anuba in this story, so far, that is all. She pawns: D

**Other: ** And PLEASE R&R…

The pair walked down the halls slowly, one set of blue eyes just watching out for obstacles, and the set green looking shyly at everything as that green eyed girl clung to the boy for dear life.

She was completely distressed as she walked next to Bobby.

She was uncomfortable and felt crowded by strangers.

She had people come over and welcome her, but thankfully Bobby was able to avoid most, and did the talking.

Boy humans were strange.

Anuba sighed as she fallowed Bobby into a room.

A classroom of course.

The pair walked to the back corner.

He sat on the outside. Near to her.

His handsome blue eyes rested on Anuba, who was the center of his attention.

Really he didn't care what today's lesson was.

He was more interested in what sat next to him now.

So was everyone else. Sneaking cruise glances back at the two.

Anuba's brilliant green eyes looked down submissively.

Never trying to meet another's.

She was uncomfortable and felt out of place.

The languages of humans was a hard one.

And she knew so little.

She did know more than she had two days ago.

But it was frustrating.

The human emotions seemed so bizarre next to the simpler, raw emotions of wolves.

Animals had it easy…

They were simple compared to the complex humans.

Anuba took a glance up and caught the eyes of a female with a white streak in her hair.

Anuba's lips curled into a grin, eyes sparkling.

"Skunk"

She said simply.

The girl didn't hear, but Bobby had.

He looked, saw who she was looking at and laughed heartily.

And of course that drew attention to them.

Bobby shook his head in amusement.

"No. Rouge"

He corrected her.

"A friend"

Anuba looked at him innocently enough.

She did look lost.

"Friend Rouge skunk?"

She asked.

Rouge looked back at her.

Bobby laughed again.

"Did she call me a skunk?"

Bobby tried to muffle his chuckling.

He failed.

"No… Not a chance"

Anuba looked at Rouge.

Smiling.

"Skunk"

No doubt it was directed to her.

Some kids listening in couldn't help but laugh.

Anuba was getting confidence, though she had been pressed up againced Bobby.

"I don't know what _He's_ been telling you. But I am NOT a skunk. Okay?"

Anuba looked at her innocently.

"Skunk"

She repeated confidently.

Bobby laughed even harder.

That's when Storm came in.

Rouge looked flustered.

"Are you retarded?!"

Rouge yelled angrily.

Retarded.

She heard that word before.

And it wasn't good.

Her green innocent eyes grew darker, feral.

Rage was in her posture.

A deep snarl escaped, Bobby stopped laughing.

"Easy. It's Okay."

Now, again, he had to try un-provoking the angered animal.

He used a soft voice, speaking until her posture was less a threat.

Rouge snorted and looked away.

Bobby had glared at her back.

Finally a long day started.

Ugh, lessons.

Not what he was interested right now…

_LATER_

Finally the lessons had ended and the pair escaped the student life of class.

They walked down the hall much like they had when they gone to the first class.

Bobby enjoyed the close contact thoroughly.

He liked being needed and wanted around at the same time.

He looked at her with a protective glance.

A smile on his lips as he looked on Anuba bright eyed.

The blue dress was nice, though he thought a green would have been shocking on her.

Anuba looked over to Bobby as they walked outside for the first time since she got here.

She smiled and her eyes brightened as she loosened her grip on Bobby.

"Pretty"

She said in aw, looking around.

That was when Rouge walked on over and into the scene.

"This your new girlfriend Bobby?"

Rouge asked him moodily.

Jealousy in her voice.

Well, she wasn't going to make this easy.

"Rouge, lay off her. I can explain later"

He looked into the hurt eyes of his ex.

Yet he felt no shame or sympathy.

She had ended their relationship. Not he.

He looked at her, ready to start another argument.

Bobby instead turned and guided away Anuba.

Safety. Hopefully in time the two females could become friends.

His blue eyes looked around, he had a book on language teaching that Jean had gotten for him to teach Anuba.

The sun was out high, and it was warm.

Now, he really was drawn to Anuba. But it seemed strange and forbidden.

They sat, and he was actually taken by surprise on how she learned quickly. It wasn't slow as she had when she was a little child. Now her brain was a machine. It trapped and was holding the information.

They had gotten far. Both staring into each others eyes.

She was close to him, constantly touching him. This caused people to look. No one really knew the story on Anuba. They knew she could become a wolf, and that she could heal… And she had a lot of blood. Other than that… Nothing… Oh… and she streaked.

Anuba grew tired and laid down on the grass, head on his lap.

She closed her eyes and Bobby thought on if he was to wake her, take her to the room, or let her just sleep now.

She looked at peace, comfortable and happy in the grass.

It would be a shame to get her up.

Another chance to watch an angel sleep, he didn't mind at all.

Rather welcomed it.


	7. Play?

**Fire and the Beast – Animal – Chapter Seven **

**Make Note:** I do not own any of the canon characters of X-men. I own Anuba in this story, so far, that is all. She pawns: D

**Other: ** Trying from Anuba's Point of view. And PLEASE R&R…

It was a nice day out today; I could feel the warm rays of the summer sun heating my body contently.

I really had expected this place to be dreadful.

It's really scary here, but much better than I had expected.

Here there is one who truly has captured my trust, some how, and so easily.

I know, I shouldn't hand my trust to just anyone, and never to those who I don't know and haven't proven themselves.

But he made me feel safe.

This boy with handsome blue eyes, he seemed to side with me, be patient, he understands me and who I am better than anyone else here.

He sees I am wolf.

He is calm around me, as if he to trusts me.

The sort of way mates would feel together.

At least how they should. But he is a different species.

I would love to see him as a wolf. How would he look…?

Strangely enough this attraction that I had towards the boy named Bobby.

Such an interesting name.

I grew up with Anubis, Isis, Joker, Riley, Ram, and fang.

Strange names like that.

Such a simple name that I, already had come to like.

It belonged to my new pack mate.

Bobby might not be a wolf, but human or not, he was growing on me like a weed.

I could look at him all day without the embarrassment that he gets.

The red pool of blood in his smooth cheeks.

He seems to have taken initiative for perhaps the first time.

He's protective, but this seems to be new to him.

I have a friend, here in the strange world, I didn't feel so alone.

Here I was, right now lying comfortably with Bobbies crossed legs under my head as I curl beside him.

It felt so natural to me, I wasn't bothered at all.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him with calmness, as if I looked up to him like an alpha.

His blue eyes had come to connect with mine, he didn't look away this time, but his lips curled as I looked directly back at him.

"You have beautiful eyes"

His words were heard, but though he had gone threw most of the words he said, teaching me, it took me longer than his friends to get what he was saying.

I smiled slightly. It felt strange to smile…

"Thank-you"

My acceptance of his complement had seemed to please him.

I looked up still as my body turned over so I was on my belly, coiling muscles as my legs… arms and legs I guess; were pulled under me.

A playful look most likely flashed over my face as I bound forwards, leaping excitedly at Bobby.

He had been taken on by surprise as his back hit the ground, and by human form sit on his torso calmly.

Oh, I always loved to play.

But no matter how attached I was to Bobby…

He seemed not to know how to PLAY…

Or to want to…

I didn't know what was worse.

"Play?"

I asked confused.

He seemed to get that this was for fun, and he relaxed, he had gone stiff when I tackled him.

He sighed.

"How?"

He asked me, I backed off him, he stood up, and in a second I had again, tackled him to the ground.

I frowned.

I knew I was a good fighter, but wolf mother, he was a bad fighter.

He had a look of surprise on his face, and then he had a look of realization come to his face.

He rolled over on top of me and instantly I felt the play take life.

Oh, how I loved this game.

I jumped up, out of his grasp and he was after me, but he was much more careful tackling me than I was when I went after him.

I became more forceful, trying to get him to get into it fully.

It had taken some time, but soon we were flying into each other full force.

He found he couldn't hurt me.

I found I could hurt him, slightly.

Nothing harsh.

It was just play after all.

He ran at me and went for what would have been a good hit, but I ducked out of the way and he fell to the ground.

I wasted no time at all to take a free catch.

I leapt on him and made him jump with surprise as I grabbed his neck with my teeth.

Not like in a real fight… But in play.

Boy, had he never played this before.

I got turned over and looked up at him simply.

He felt were I bit him, he had some darkening skin already rising.

He chuckled and I propelled him off me slightly and scurried from under him.

"Okay, enough for name"

I was slow to get the message, but I did get it. I smiled.

"Lets go in"

After a good play, I got to go inside, perhaps eat.

I was getting hungry.


	8. note

**NOTE FROM THE WRITER**

Hello everyone, sorry that this story has not been updated lately. I will soon try and give you all an update on these stories. For the moment I seem quite into and dedicated to Ring the Toxin. Now I hope that you all can feast your eyes on the wonders of my book, its under Twilight, though really its an original story. Again, soon this story will and should again be updated and have a chapter. As to not neglect these other stories I am working on, I will do my best to alternate the chapters I put up.

Thank You

-Immortalis Ramala


End file.
